herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Lane (DC Animated Universe)
Lois Lane was the star reporter for the Daily Planet, as well as Superman's girlfriend, a protagonist from the 1996 TV Series "Superman" and a minor character from "Justice League". Lois was part of a military family as her father Sam Lane was actively enlisted in the United States military. She and her sister Lucy grew up on an army base, and Lois received martial arts training from her father. Lois always liked to be on top; she was not above taking risks to get a story as well as using aggressive tactics to accomplish her goals. These have included using informants; this technique has gotten her into trouble in two separate instances. The first was where Lex Luthor discovered that one of his scientist provided Lois with information and used him to lure Superman into a trap. The second being when she recruited an engineer who worked for Lexcorp to provide information. He promptly became obsessed with, and tried to kill her out of revenge. She is an award winning reporter who has traveled a great deal and can be easily classified as the newspaper's star reporter. When she first met Clark Kent, she dismissed him as an amateur. Eventually, they became friends and would work together regularly. Although, Clark was able to beat Lois out of story on a few occasions. Examples include when Clark was able to clear a convicted killer waiting to die on death row and his breaking the story of Superman's research pact with Star Labs. She eventually learned to respect Clark and would come to trust his judgement and abilities, including taking it hard when he faked his own death. She has had a few significant romantic relationships as well. She previously had dated Luthor, until she eventually dumped him. She even had a brief relationship with Bruce Wayne before discovering his secret identity as Batman. She declined a further romantic relationship with him, saying that there were things about his life she didn't want to know, though later she explained she almost had second thoughts about their brief relationship. Lois was at first skeptical of Superman but like so many others in Metropolis grew to love him as their hero and symbol. Lois was saved by Superman on multiple occasions, including when terrorists took over Air Force One and when the deranged criminal Toyman kidnapped her as part of his scheme against Bruno Manheim. At one point, during Superman's brainwashing by Darkseid she enlisted her father's help in obtaining the necessary security clearance so she could break Superman out of a military installation. In the end however she eventually got closer to him and ended up dating him. After the Cadmus Crisis, it was never made clear whether or not Lois has figured out that Superman and Clark Kent were the same person. During the future, Clark may have eventually revealed his secret to Lois, or she may have found out for herself, and they probably got married. In "Superman/Batman Annual Vol 1 4" it was revealed that Lois is dead. Category:Female Category:DC Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Reporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Siblings